As computing devices continue to add wireless capabilities, the demand for support from corresponding Network Entities (NE), such as a base station or evolved Node B (eNodeB), increases as well. To support increased usage, some wireless systems employ multi-beam antennas to increase transmission capacity using a same spectrum. As User Equipment (UE) moves within range of transmissions from the NE, the UE can extract information that is subsequently used to connect with the NE. For example, NEs transmit Synchronization Signals (SS) to synchronize communications with User Equipment (UE). In turn, UEs receive and process SS data to obtain connection information that can be used to establish a new connection to a wireless network, or maintain an existing one. The advancement of wireless networks to multi-beam antenna systems can add complexity to the synchronization process, which can translate to more overhead. In turn, the additional overhead consumes valuable resources that could otherwise be directed elsewhere.